The Thing About Breaking Up
by ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive
Summary: It should be a rule that you can't be friends with your ex after the breakup. Especially when it's obvious that he wants you back. Klaroline, with bits of Stefan and Damon.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**The Thing About Breaking Up  
**

by: ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

It isn't easy, of course. Being friends with the ex is never that easy, Klaus would agree anyway. No one should have the balls to pull the 'friend' card after the breakup. But as Stefan, his best friend, said to him, "It's better than nothing."

They hang out, and that is not bad either. They belong to the same clique after all. They sit at the same table, but definitely not next to each other. Because the only ones who sit next to each other are lovers, best friends, or _very _close friends. And they know that they're none of those, that's why they are sitting across to each other.

"You know, Barbie," Damon started. "Klaus would probably screw you tonight if you'd ask him nicely."

"Nice to know," she rolled her eyes.

"You don't even have to ask nicely," Klaus said, emotionless. "A simple 'Fuck me' will do."

"I'll keep that in mind," Caroline said sarcastically. "Thank you for informing me."

"Will a 'Do me now' be okay though?" Damon asked, not that he wanted to piss Caroline off but teasing her during lunch could never be better.

Caroline glared at Damon to send her message, _Stop it._

"Yeah, stop it Damon," Klaus agreed, not smiling or anything - he was just being Klaus.

.

.

.

Damon walks side by side with Caroline – unfortunately, they have four out of seven classes together. Oh joy for Caroline. Lunch has been over, but that doesn't mean she's not pissed off with Damon anymore.

"You still mad at me?"

"Hell yes."

"Sorry?"

"Not sincere enough, try again."

"I apologize deeply and sincerely, so please forgive me?"

"Your apology came directly from your ass, but yeah. Apology accepted."

"Say, do you still feel awkward around Klaus?"

"Not as much compared to the first two months of the breakup." For Caroline, those two months are the longest two months of her life. The campus was literally separated into two: Team Caroline vs Team Klaus, it was more like battle of the gender. And it was, of course, the breakup of the year. Gossips and rumors were everywhere for the whole two months.

"Well duh," Damon chuckled a little, "you guys have broken up like a year ago. Was he really that good in bed that you can't move on after a year?"

"Why are you interested about Klaus in bed, Damon?" she looked at him and cocked one of her eyebrows. "Sorry Damon, I don't think he does guys. But you should ask him if he does."

"Ugh, thanks for that wonderful image you just put on my head."

"Much appreciated, _Sherlock_."

.

.

.

None of the people in their group are oblivious of what they went through, oh scratch that. None of the whole school are unaware that they _were_ together, let alone none of them are forgetting. Just like when Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt were seen hanging out alone together couple months ago, it does make annoying issues when Caroline and Klaus are together alone. Not that it happens a lot anyway.

She dialed his number and after two rings he picked it up.

_Caroline._ His caller ID told her that it is her.

"Yeah, hello."

_"__Why are you calling?"_

"Are you busy?"

_No._ And then she heard a female voice in his background that said,_ 'You're not leaving me behind just because she called you, right?'_

"Uh…am I interrupting something?"

_"__Not really."_

"If you were in the middle of something, why would you answer the freaking phone?"

_"__Because it's you."_

And there is an awkward silence between them. As far as she remembers, he never took any call whenever he was with her when they were together. She hates to admit it but remembering how he was to her makes her feel that she was once very special to him.

_"__Is there something wrong, Caroline?"_

"Well…it's about Stefan."

_"__Did that idiot do something to you?"_

"Not really, he just crashed into my house…drunk."

_"__Do you want me to come over and pick him up?"_

"That'd be nice."

_"__I'd be there in ten minutes."_

"Thanks, and sorry for bothering you."

It isn't even ten minutes and he goes knocking into her door. It is always like that, always has been, she'd just call him once and he'd be there, fast. When they were together, she was always asking him what in the hell had she done to ever deserve someone like him.

"He's so drunk," Caroline looked up to look at his face - his beautiful face that every fucking girl in the campus dreams about. "He couldn't even walk and talk to me when he came here."

"Probably it has something to do with the fact that Tatia broke up with him," he said and Caroline looked away.

Talking about the breakup with the ex when they are technically alone isn't very comfortable.

"I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," he stated the obvious. "Or else you wouldn't be calling me to pick him up. I know you don't feel very comfortable talking about breakups with me."

"I mean you know what we went through and - "

He cut her off, "Don't worry, I don't like talking about it either."

.

.

.

Hayley just needs to talk to Klaus because of last night - and she doesn't need to look for him too hard because she knows where he'll be at during lunch. That is, of course, the result of stalking him for four years. She just knows almost everything about him. She walks towards the table and it takes all her willpower to approach Klaus.

"Klaus, can we please talk?" Hayley asked, in the most polite manner. "It'll be fast, I promise."

"No," was his simple response. "Go away."

Caroline raises her eyebrow. She knows that her ex has already banged about half of the girls in their campus after the breakup and there isn't even one of those whores that didn't brag about it the day after. After shouting to the campus what they did with Klaus, he would not talk to them. _Ever again_. That's why she's pretty surprised that Hayley has had the guts to come over at their hang out place and talk to Klaus.

"I won't go away until you talk to me," she said in stronger tone compared to the previous one. "I have to talk to you about last night."

"There's nothing to talk about," he glared at her fiercely. "Just get the fuck away from me."

"Oh yeah, there is something to talk about," she lost her patience and everyone turned their head to look at her. "Like you fucking last minute ditched me last night because that bitch," she pointed Caroline, "called you. What is it with that bitch that it seems that you actually still want her? She broke your motherfucking heart and you, you were _almost_ destroyed because of her - she doesn't love you, and I fucking do! And that wasn't fair, that _isn't_ fair!"

Everybody that has eyes stopped what they were doing to watch the reactions from their table. Caroline has just realized that this girl in front of them is the girl who he was with last night when she called him. Klaus didn't change his expression and still is wearing a blank face but Caroline knows that he is darn well irritated, he just wants to keep his cool.

After a great realization of what she just did, Hayley has started running away from everyone. She didn't mean it, that's what she is kept telling herself while every eye's looking at her…weirdly and they seem to be also disgusted.

Damon tried to end the awkwardness after Hayley's surprise outburst, "Um, anyone wants fries?"

.

.

.

Klaus's guessed that it will take about one annoying week for the students to get over the fact that Hayley stupidly confronted him publicly. He is okay with it, it's not like she actually matters to him but what she said is nothing but the truth. And that truth does irritate him – a lot.

"Ouch, couldn't you be more forceful and brutal?" Klaus sarcastically asked Caroline as she patted a chunk of ice on his bruised cheek.

"Hold still. Was it Tyler again?" Caroline didn't really want to ask but the bruise in his face is too big not to be curious about it. She knows it was Tyler because... well he and Hayley were supposed to be having a thing. "Isn't it crazy that just yesterday some random whore was shouting at you and earlier today Tyler smacked the shit outta' you, you troublemaker."

He didn't answer, he is just looking down at her eyes while she is continuously patting the ice on the bruise gently. This right now is the closest he's ever gotten to her after the breakup. That nasty, horrible, ugly breakup. And somehow, to Klaus, this feels weird yet amazing at the same time – and no, he's not about to say that she's actually making his heart beat so fast when she's this near. He's Klaus Mikaelson for heaven's sake.

"Don't stare at me," she said. "That's rude."

He closes his little distance from her and crashes _his_ lips against hers. It is shocking to her but when her brain starts to function again, she vigorously pushes him and starts running away.

.

.

.

"Are you deaf or what?" Klaus inquired Stefan with some hint of displeasing. "I told you ten times already – I kissed her the other day. Now, you better leave me alone."

"You're a total horn dog," Stefan's smirk didn't help. "If you could have controlled your temptation around her, this huge mistake would have never happen...Did she kiss back?"

"It's none of your damn business."

"Ouch," Stefan pretended as if he was really struck in the heart. "She didn't kiss you back."

"Ha!" Damon arrogantly grinned. "She absolutely turned you down! Did she slap you?"

"How about you?" Klaus looked at Stefan with hidden concern, he just decided to ignore Damon's remark for now. "Why has she broken up with you?"

"Because Tatia admitted to me that she just went out with me to get closer to you," Stefan tried to avoid his best friend's eyes. "And she said you would never like her – or sleep with her – because I'm your best friend."

"Some hardcore bitch she is," Damon commented as he patted Stefan's shoulder. "Good riddance, man."

Klaus never expects that to be the reason, although he knows from the start that Tatia has been into him, bragging aside. He may have been a quiet man-slut after Caroline broke his heart but never he has considered putting his best friend's girl into bed. That's a rule of friendship.

"She's pathetic," Klaus rolled his eyes. "Very pathetic."

"That's what Caroline said too before I passed out in her house," Stefan sadly smiled. "Speaking of Caroline – why are you still into her? I mean you didn't even hit the home run when you guys were together for almost a year and she didn't even tell you why she wanted the breakup."

"What do you mean he didn't hit home run?" Damon gave Stefan a questionable look. "He did during sophomore year."

"Why do you still want her then when she already had sex with you?"

Klaus attempts to be silent but Stefan oddly waits for Klaus's answer patiently.

"I just know she is the... _never mind_."

.

.

.

Caroline is never a good girl but that doesn't mean she's not a great friend – because she really is, which is why when Klaus tells her that he's coming over to her house tonight to talk about something, she's okay with it...or not really, but she's decided that she'll let him in her house for old time's sake.

When she hears knocking on her door, she becomes just a little bit nervous that she has to inhale and exhale before opening the door. And then there he is.

"Come in," she stepped aside and let him in. She led him to the couch and sat next to him with a fine distance. "Um...do you want me to get you something?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"You said you wanted to talk about some stuff?" she asked, sounded very unsure but that's the only thing she thought of to start the conversation. "Right?"

He nodded.

"And are they what?"

"You. Me," he looked at her, and she was looking right back. "And the past."

"So, I guess our first topic is _me_?"

"Yeah, _you_."

"What about me?"

"You still didn't tell me why we had to break it off."

"I already said it," she dragged her gaze on anything but him. "I was not in love with you."

"I can see right through your lies," he said with more serious tone than normal. "What did I do to you that crossed the line?"

"You wanted me way too much," she looked at his eyes again. "You...you wanted me more than I wanted you."

"I didn't want you or need you. I loved you."

"You did," she accused quietly. "And it was overwhelming that I was going crazy."

"Overwhelming?" he was getting mad at her. "I tried to be good just for you – I never cheated on you and I...I even let myself fall for you and you know how hard that was for me! I wanted you back and you know what? I still do, I fucking want you back but you pulled the fucking 'let's be friends' card that I didn't know what my real place was in your life."

"I was overwhelmed with everything that was happening to me during that time –dad was cheating on my mom with another guy… he was gay. And then my mom became workaholic to forget about all of it, she and I just drifted apart." she buried her face in her palms. This was the first time she told all these to anyone. "I felt...I felt alone because I felt that I had lost my family...and I was scared that if I fell for you harder...and you'd decided that you really didn't want me...I would lose you too. I was so afraid, Klaus."

"Then why didn't you tell me about your family?" he asked, feeling hurt. "I could have helped you or be there for you! Caroline, I thought you trusted me..."

"I didn't know what I should do or not do at that time – I didn't want my family problems to be your burden."

"I was that unimportant to you?"

"No, you were too important to me that losing you was the last thing I wanted," she finally said it. "That's why I secured you by being one of my friends."

"You didn't secure me because you pushed me away!" he stood up and walked out.

_I'm sorry, Klaus._

.

.

.

"Damon, can I stay over here in your house for just tonight?" she questioned, the tears were about to fell from her eyes but she had decided that she wouldn't let them fall. "Please?"

He let her in, "Sure, but you gotta' tell me what's up?"

"Deal."

"Meet me upstairs, I'll get you somethin'...milk or cocoa?"

"Cocoa," she retorted as she started her way upstairs. "And be fast or I'll hunt your ass down here."

He just nodded at her, this must be something big for her to stay over. She hasn't stayed over since she broke up with Klaus. And as her closest friend, he'll just be by her side. After a good five minutes, he finishes mixing her cocoa and heads upstairs as well.

He walked in, holding a cup, "Who do you want on top, me or you and do you do blowjobs?"

"Not funny," she said plainly. "Can you be serious just for tonight?"

"Spill," he said as he gave her the cup of cocoa.

"Well, he came over and we talked about...you know, stuff."

"I heard he kissed you," he smiled maliciously, "and you didn't kiss back. Was the conversation about that?"

"Uh no, you nosy little bastard."

"About the breakup then?"

She breathed in and out, "Unfortunately."

"So you told him about your family thing?"

She was shocked, "You knew about my family thing?"

"Duh," Damon rolled his eyes. "I kind of overheard what was up when I was about to visit you and your parents were fighting."

"You really are nosy."

"So about you and Klaus...what happened after you told him the reason?"

"He walked out, kinda mad."

"Kinda mad?"

"No," Caroline confessed. "Very mad."

"You loved him, right?" he asked, and for some peculiar reason he was really serious. "I mean everyone could tell you did."

She just nodded to answer his question, "I think I still do."

"Then go and tell him that you still do?"

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"_Because._"

"Because?"

She sighed, "Fine...but this is just because you told me to do so."

.

.

.

She wants to wait for the school to be over, but she can't handle this anymore. Anyone who knows Caroline knows that Caroline isn't very patient - that's why she has decided that she will tell him during lunch, when he approaches her when she's alone in the locker room.

"About the other day..." he started off. "I apologize that I walked out."

"That's okay," she looked at his eyes. "I understand why you did...and I was stupid."

"You were," he agreed blankly. "You really were."

"Thanks," she sarcastically said but smiled. "But hear me out."

He remains silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't really know if I wanted you back – I mean, I love you and all," she was losing her mind, "that good stuff but I am scared to take you back. You never hurt me, I know, and I shouldn't have done what I have and it annoys me that you haven't gotten over me after year because that makes me feel like I'm a bad person but I'm also happy that you still have feelings for me," she paused. "The point is I'm just blabbering right now and I know that's annoying but I'm really not sure. I don't want to take you back cuz' I'm not sure if I can love you as much as you do to me."

He kissed her and she finally kissed him back but he decided to break the kiss off to tell her, "I don't give a damn if you love me or not – I just want you back."

This time, she gave him a little and quick kiss, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Then," she hugged him and whispered to his ear, "let's start over."

He pulled back from the hug to question her, "As friends?"

"No, more than that."

"Well," he pulled her back to kiss her passionately – the kiss that would never want her to take back what she said.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
